


Margaret Confesses her Love for Mordecai

by TheApex150



Category: Regular Show
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApex150/pseuds/TheApex150
Summary: Margaret confesses to CJ about her love for Mordecai, but with a different result.
Relationships: CJ/Mordecai (Regular Show), CJ/Thomas (Regular Show), Margaret/Mordecai (Regular Show)
Kudos: 2





	Margaret Confesses her Love for Mordecai

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on what the ending of the episode "Not Great Double Date" would've been like with some changes added. The main one being:
> 
> CJ is less prone to anger and more calm, and Margaret gains the confidence to tell CJ why she still loves Mordecai. 
> 
> Another big change is that instead of Thomas being revealed as a Russian spy, he is his original self.
> 
> This is all just my take on what the ending of this episode should've been like. If you have a different opinion from mine, I respect it.

CJ: Seems like everyone always wants to start over. Why don't you guys just get it right the first time?

Margaret: I know that. But it's true! I really do have feelings for Mordecai, and always had. 

CJ: Always?

Margaret: Yeah. When I first met Mordecai, this warm feeling was created. He always seemed so attractive to me. Not just his looks, but also his personality, his interests, his humor, and especially his sweet and friendly nature. I wanted to get closer to him. And I could tell on the look of his face that he started falling for me. I fell for him too, but I decided to keep it secret until we got closer. Then I started hanging out with other guys so I could make him jealous. 

CJ: Hmm, I see...

Margaret: Eventually I stopped hanging out with other dudes so I could start getting close to Mordecai. I was aware of how he could be a little immature sometimes, like the time he tried to hack into my phone. But now I know he did that because he didn't want to hurt our relationship with an embarrassing message, and I loved the message he sent me. I thought it was so sweet. 

(Mordecai smiles and blushes)

Margaret: After that, I really fell for him. I started hanging out with him more often. We danced on my birthday, had fun together while looking for Death Bear, slow-danced together on a Tuesday night, and drove to the airport to catch my flight. But neither of those will ever top the night we went to see a meteor shower. I loved our conversation together, but I'll never forget the kiss we had. That was the best moment of my life.

CJ: Interesting...

Margaret: When I found out I got into my dream school, I had a really hard time deciding. I really wanted to get into that school so I could become a news reporter, but I was also so much in love with Mordecai that I didn't want to leave him, either. But now that I'm back, not only did I want to get a new job, I wanted to bring back our relationship, too. Because I love Mordecai with all my heart.

(Everyone at the restaurant is in tears, touched by Margaret's words. Mordecai is definitely in tears, and even CJ is as well)

Woman: That was beautiful.

Man: I think I'm gonna...(starts crying)

CJ: Wow, you really have a way with words. 

(Margaret smiles)

(CJ turns and speaks to Mordecai)

CJ: Mordecai, listen...(breathes)...she's the one. She's the right girl for you. You're meant to be with Margaret. She really loves you. She deserves to be with you, and you deserve to be with her. 

Mordecai: Yeah. I think so, too. But what about you?

CJ: No, don't worry about me. I enjoyed the time we had together. It was fun while it lasted. But now I know I'm not meant to be your girl. Margaret is your girl. You've known her longer than you've known me. You're the one and only guy she truly loves, and it sounds like you two had many amazing experiences together. 

Mordecai: Thanks, CJ. I'm glad you understand.

CJ: (hugs Mordecai and gives him back her bracelet) It was nice meeting you, Mordecai. I wish you and Margaret a long and very happy life together. Goodbye, and good luck.

Mordecai: Goodbye, CJ. Good luck to you, too.

(CJ leaves the restaurant. Then Thomas walks up to her.)

Thomas: Hey, I'm Thomas. 

CJ: Oh, hi! I'm CJ.

Thomas: I like that name.

CJ: (blushes) Thanks.

Thomas: You wanna go get some ice cream?

CJ: Sure!

(CJ and Thomas walk away)

Mordecai: Margaret, I...I don't know what to say. Your words were so sweet. They touched my heart.

(Margaret smiles warmly)

Mordecai: This whole time I didn't realize you truly were the right girl for me. I thought our relationship was completely gone after you left for college. But now I know that it isn't. As much as I enjoyed my time with CJ, deep down...(takes Margaret's hands)...I still love you.

Margaret: I still love you, too.

(Mordecai and Margaret kiss)


End file.
